Accidents Happen, But It's More Fun When It's On Purpose
by life is short so am I
Summary: The first time Miyuki and Izumiko kissed, it had been an accident, and the same was true for the second. But you know what they say, the third time's the charm...


**Story:** Accidents Happen, But It's More Fun When It's On Purpose

 **Author:** life is short so am I

 **Rating:** k+

 **Genre:** Humor, friends, drama and romance

 **Warning:** This is a really bad fanfiction, like really bad, I two tenses and made a few writing no-nos. Also, the A/N is pretty much the same thing as this.

 **Author's Note:** I'm sorry this is absolute crap but this fandom only has 11 fanfictions to it and well, writing cures boredom.

 **Summary:** The first time Miyuki and Izumiko kissed, it had been an accident, and the same was true for the second. But you know what they say, the third time's the charm...

 **Disclaimer:** Red Data Girl does not belong to me.

* * *

The first time Miyuki and Izumiko kissed, it had been an accident.

It had been on the winter vacation. Miyuki, Mayura and Manatsu (and, by extension, Masumi) had been invited up to the Tamakura Shrine by Izumiko. They had all happily agreed (except for Miyuki, who had simply grunted his agreement. Izumiko really should have known better than to interrupt him during his studying), and sleeping arrangements had been made for them. Manatsu and Miyuki slept in Deisei's room, as he couldn't make it home for Christmas (again), and Mayura slept in Izumiko's room.

The cold of the mountain had surprised everybody but Izumiko. The others may have spent much of their time on other mountains, but nothing compared to Tamakura in December. Snow blanketed everything, and the river that ran near the shrine had iced over. Masumi, Manatsu, Mayura and Miyuki had learned something new about Izumiko; she loved all things cold, fluffy and white.

One day, Izumiko had burst into her house while the others were eating lunch. Ignoring all of their protests, she had fixed them with a most un-Izumiko like stare and told them that they would all be going skating on the river.

Or else.

Mayura, Manatsu and Masumi had blinked at her in surprise, laughed a little and had given in, but it took a little longer to convince Miyuki. He was stubborn not to go, but Izumiko was even more stubborn in her persistence to get him to join in.

Eventually, he had given in with a sigh and a roll of the eyes. Izumiko's answering smile was blinding, and (for some reason) made Miyuki blush.

So Izumiko had forced them all into a pair of skates (with the exception of Masumi, who had simply flashed a pair onto himself), which all fit surprisingly well, and ushered them to the frozen over river.

Izumiko, who was usually clumsy at everything but dancing, was unusually graceful on skates. It was clear that she had been skating for a long time.

Miyuki sat on the riverbank, transitioning between pretending to tie up his skates and watching Izumiko skate. Izumiko turned to Miyuki with that smile (which _still_ made him blush, for some absurd reason), and beckoned him to come onto the ice.

Miyuki sighed, and got onto his feet. He wobbled around for about three seconds… before he promptly fell on his butt.

The other friends gasped. Everybody stopped where they were, not being able to comprehend what just happened. Miyuki, the same Miyuki, who conducted himself with elegance in each and every movement he made… just tripped and fell on the ice?

Miyuki blushed angrily and struggled to pick himself up. The others stayed where they were, still too shocked to move.

Just as Miyuki stood up, he lost his balance again. Arms windmilling comically, Miyuki went down.

This time, as Miyuki struggled to get up, a mitten-covered hand invaded his field of view. He looked up to see Izumiko, her head covered in a woolly hat and all bundled up against the cold, smiling kindly down at him. Her face flushed with the cold, she had said, "It's OK! When I started skating, I tripped a lot too!"

Miyuki had eyed her suspiciously, but gripped her hand, "How did you know this was my first time?"

"Because you wouldn't have allowed yourself to be this bad at it if you had done it before," was Izumiko's confident response.

Miyuki felt his lips twitching into a smile and the odd blush returning at her confidence in him. He gathered his feet underneath him, and Izumiko pulled him up with a surprising amount of strength. Unprepared for this, Miyuki felt his feet slide out from beneath him. He went tumbling down, and Izumiko followed him with a surprised gasp due to the grip on their hands. Miyuki fell onto his back, and Izumiko fell ontop of him.

To Miyuki, it had looked like Izumiko was falling in slow motion. Her mouth was parted in surprise and her eyes were wide, her cheeks flushed from the cold. Her braids were flying behind her.

Their chests collided first.

Then their lips connected. Their teeth smashed up against one another's, and Miyuki's upper lip started bleeding.

Though it had only been a few seconds, they stayed like that for what felt like forever, lips locked and their shocked eyes staring into each others.

Then, much too late and all too soon, they scrambled apart, faces the colour that usually only reserved for ripe tomatoes. Miyuki, abnormally undignified, crawled his way back to the river bank. He quickly ripped his skates off, pulled on his winter boots and stormed his way back to the shrines, face glowing a brilliant red the entire time.

Izumiko stayed seated where she was, watching him leave with wide eyes and a red face. She brought up two fingers to touch her lips, then blushed harder.

Masumi's only reaction was to whine out, "Aw, I wanted to be her first kiss!"

Mayura covered her mouth with her hands to keep from squealing from the cuteness of it all. Izumiko and her would definitely having a talk later that night.

Manatsu grinned, finding Miyuki's reaction hysterical.

Izumiko and Miyuki avoided each other for the rest of the winter break.

* * *

The second time they had kissed had also been an accident.

Miyuki and Izumiko were studying in the library, sitting across from each other at one of the tables. Izumiko had nodded off without Miyuki noticing 30 minutes ago. When he finally glanced up from his notes, it was to the sight of Izumiko with her head in a textbook, snoring softly.

A light smile came over Miyuki's face as he gazed over her peaceful features. Her bangs had grown over the months, but she hadn't dared to cut them. They now fell across her face, fluttering with each breath she took. He longed to reach over and brush them away, to feel her smooth skin beneath his fingers. Izumiko had grown on him to the point where he couldn't bare to let her go. She was the closest person to him, more precious than just family. What he felt was more than friendship.

Once he realized the soft smile that he wore, he wiped it off and quickly replaced it with a forced scowl. He glanced around to check if anybody saw, but it was the weekend and everybody but the most studious were out enjoying their freedom.

Miyuki sighed and leaned across the table. He was rather close to her, but that was because it was a library, no matter how little students there were in there, and he had to whisper. Not because he wanted to be close to her.

Nope.

That wasn't the reason at all.

Miyuki gently shook her shoulder, whispering, "Izumiko, wake up."

Izumiko woke with a start, jumping up and sending her face colliding against Miyuki's. Though it was at an awkward position, their lips connected. Just like the last time they kissed, this one seemed to last for ages.

They broke apart, faces glowing bright red. This time, Izumiko regained her wits fast enough to stammer out an apology, "S-sorry! I-I just… um."

Miyuki sighed and dragged a hand over his face. Why did Izumiko have to be so cute? "It's fine. It was mostly my fault anyways."

Izumiko flushed a darker shade of red and nodded her head timidly. She lowered her head and fixed her stare on her shoes.

Miyuki sighed again, trying to force the blush to go away. It stuck like gum to a shoe. "Why don't we pack up," he suggested.

Izumiko nodded, mumbling out a quiet, "Alright."

The two parted ways after that, still blushing. But Miyuki hadn't ran away this time, and Izumiko hadn't sat stupefied for a good 2 minutes.

Neither of them mentioned it to the other again.

But still, it was progress.

* * *

The third time Miyuki and Izumiko had kissed had been anything but an accident.

Hōjō Academy had decided to host a dance for their high school students. Mayura had been selected to be the MC of the event.

Izumiko just _knew_ this spelt trouble for her. Mayura had been trying to get her into a dress that was so far out of her comfort zone she couldn't even see her comfort zone. It was a light green colour, had a plunging neckline, and if she would have worn it, it would have clung to her developing figure like no tomorrow. Even when she tried it on with just Mayura in the room, she was stuck between pulling it up and pulling it down.

Izumiko could only feel grateful that she had talked Mayura into allowing her to wear a different dress. This one, thankfully, was much closer to her comfort level. Izumiko couldn't really tell if it was purple or blue, as the colours shifted in the light. The skirt flowed down to her knees, which was much better than the other dress, as the clingy fabric was much shorter. The neckline wasn't low at all, in fact, it was rather conservative. The only thing about it that she was uncomfortable with was that it was backless. The back wasn't so bad though, if Izumiko thought about it. It ended at the middle of her back, so it could have been worse.

So there Izumiko and Mayura were, waiting in their dorm rooms for the boys to pick them up. Mayura had a manic grin on her face, pacing a hole into the ground. She looked about ready to burst.

Izumiko eyed her warily. The shark-toothed smile that Mayura was wearing frankly scared her. Gathering up her courage, she asked, "What are you planning?"

Izumiko yelped when Mayura turned her manic smile on to her. Mayura gave a crazy laugh, "This is all part of my plan, you see! Because I volunteered to be the MC for tonight, I wouldn't be able to get voted in as princess of the dance! You are obviously one of the most popular girls at the school, so you're a shoo-in for the spot! And as Miyuki is the most popular boy at the school (for some reason I still can't figure out. He's so unfriendly!), he's bound to get voted for the spot as the prince of the dance, so you two will have to have a slow dance together! Then you'll admit your undying love for each other, and live happily ever after!"

Mayura panted, not having took one breath during her rant. She calmed down and placed a composed smile on her face.

Izumiko backed away from her, blinking in shock. Mayura had been talking too fast; Izumiko had barely understood a word she had said. She still did understand the gist of it though.

Correctly interpreting the look on her face, Mayura sighed, "I'm sorry Izumiko. I've been under a lot of stress to make the dance perfect. You know how it is."

Izumiko smiled and nodded in understanding. She knew that Mayura had lost sleep over this; it was hard not to notice when she was rooming with her. And Mayura did get a little… crazy when she had a lack of sleep.

Just then there was a knock at the door. Manatsu's voice called, "Hey guys! Sorry we're late, Mr. Grumpypants here decided that he had to change his shirt when we were halfway over!"

Miyuki's voice smoothly interrupted, "And you had to change your pants four times, your shoes three, and then I had to talk you out of giving yourself a mohawk. You have no room to speak."

"I still think I would have looked awesome with a mohawk," Manatsu's voice said. The pout could be heard through the door.

Mayura sighed as she walked towards the door to let them in, "Manatsu, wipe that pathetic expression off your face. It's unbecoming."

"But you can't even see me!" Manatsu protested.

Then Mayura opened the door. Manatsu was wearing a crumpled light blue dress shirt and slacks. Miyuki wore a freshly ironed white dress shirt and dark jeans.

Manatsu and Miyuki spared Mayura one glance before Manatsu gave her the thumbs up, "You look good, sis!"

While Mayura started chewing out her brother for calling her simply 'good' (she had put a lot of work into her makeup and hair! Not to mention the dress!), Miyuki's eyes found Izumiko, standing timidly in the middle of the room, fiddling with her skirt.

His breath caught in his throat and his eyes widened. A blush took over his features, but he couldn't rip his eyes away. Izumiko flushed under his intense scrutiny.

"See?" Mayura suddenly interrupted, "Miyuki's making the right face! As he should! It's really hard to get Izumiko's braids like that you know, it was hard enough during the festival! Putting on her makeup wasn't that hard though. She didn't want a lot of it. But anyways, you should have seen the other dress that I tried to get her into! Miyuki would have fainted from the nosebleed!"

Izumiko flushed brightly and Mayura's words. It was true that the other dress didn't leave much to the imagination, but she didn't think that Miyuki would have gotten a nosebleed. She didn't think that anybody would have gotten a nosebleed. Her figure wasn't that great… and besides, that sort of thing usually only happened in animes.

Miyuki tried to glare at Mayura and protest her statement, but all that came out was, "Er, um… gah."

Mayura grinned in victory.

"Well I don't _want_ to look at you like Miyuki looks at Izumiko!" Manatsu retorted. "Don't you see how he looks at her?! That would be gross; we're siblings! And the way he looks at her is anything but brotherly!"

Izumiko and Miyuki flushed even more at his insinuations. Miyuki finally tore his gaze away from Izumiko to give the two triplets an annoyed glare. He grumbled out, "Are we leaving or not?"

So they left, and eventually the blushes on Izumiko's and Miyuki's faces faded away.

Gathering up her courage, Izumiko, her voice barely above a whisper, asked Miyuki, "Do I really look that nice? This isn't something Mayura put you up to, is it?"

Miyuki glanced at her from the corner of his eyes. "You look good," he said gruffly. "Just accept the compliment, will you?"

Gaining more confidence, Izumiko said, "Mayura wants us to kiss."

Miyuki paused for a second, then continued walking, pretending what Izumiko said didn't affect him. "I doubt that will happen."

Izumiko tilted her head. "Why?"

Miyuki blinked. "I don't know. It just won't I guess. We're not supposed to at the dance, they have rules against it."

Taking a deep breath, Izumiko said, "Mayura has some elaborate plan to make us kiss at the dance," she looked up at him out of the corner of her eye to see his reaction to her next words. Her nerves were frayed and she was just about ready to make a break for it, but somebody had to make the first move, and Miyuki obviously wasn't going to do that. "I'd rather kiss you without the manipulation."

Miyuki froze in place, stunned at her bold statement. Izumiko _never_ made bold statements.

Izumiko reached up and placed a hand on his cheek, and stood on her tippy toes so that she could quickly press her lips to his.

Stunned for a moment, Miyuki took a second to respond. Just as Izumiko was pulling away, he placed one hand on the back on her neck and pushed her lips back onto his own.

The first purposeful kiss they had shared turned out to be the best one.

And neither Miyuki nor Izumiko won the spots of prince or princess that night.


End file.
